


Spider

by mommahmoo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommahmoo/pseuds/mommahmoo





	Spider

    If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s procrastination. It was the latest I’ve ever stayed in the studio, but I had to finish up a project that was due the next day and I had to basically start from scratch. So I thought I was the only person left in the building. I mean it was nearly 4am and I haven’t heard a peep since eleven.

    I’d been up all day working on various things, so I was exhausted. My eyes were heavy and I was walking like a zombie. That changed when I heard the loudest high pitched screech coming down the hall. I woke right up. I nearly turned around to leave the girl to be murdered. There was no need for the two of us to die. And yet, against my better instinct I ran to the door the screeches continued to come from.

    Lucky for us, the girl wasn’t being murdered. I’m not sure I would be of much use in that situation. I didn’t even have a weapon. What I saw instead was a girl standing on a piano bench, staring at the ground making full use of her vocal chords.

    “Are you okay?! Why are you screaming?” I tried to yell at her over her screams. I was breathing hard like I had just run a mile.

    She nearly toppled off the bench when she heard me. I guess she thought she was the only person left in the building too. When she caught her bearings, she pointed at the ground and yelled, “Spider!”

    I stepped over to the bench slowly to see the smallest daddy long legs I’ve ever seen. I had to laugh. I looked up at her amused. I couldn't see her face too well due to the light shining directly behind her, but I could tell she was beautiful anyway.

   “Get it away,” she whined.

    I laughed and grabbed a page from her piano stand to pick up the little guy. I took him over to the window and set him outside. He was too harmless to kill.

              I turned around to see that she was still standing on the bench looking at me with hesitant eyes. “I don’t want to ask for too much but… Can you help me down? I don’t want to slip.” She looked embarrassed now that she wasn’t terrified. It was absolutely adorable. I grinned and walked over to her, offering my arm.

  
             “Honestly, it’s absolutely no problem. Being this gallant is the norm for me.”

                “Are you often rescuing pretty girls?”

                “Well, I don’t only help pretty girls. For example, I’m helping you.”

    She scoffed but she took my arm anyway. Slowly she lowered herself from the bench, and even still she almost slipped. I had to wrap my arms around her to keep her from falling on her back. Our faces ended up only inches apart.

                “You’re rude,” She said breathless, replying seamlessly to my banter despite her slip up.

                “You’re clumsy. Clumsy and beautiful.” I wasn’t going to say it, but looking at her this close while I had her in my arms... It had to be said. When her cheeks reddened and she broke into a grin that she tried to hide, I knew I did the right thing. I wasn’t usually so bold this fast, but I already felt comfortable with her. Like we had known each other longer.

                She slowly untangled herself from me and backed up a few feet. Her blush still apparent.

               “Let me thank you by buying you dinner or lunch sometime.” She hardly looked into my eyes as she asked. She just keeps getting cuter.

               “How about breakfast instead?”

               “Like right now? It’s still only 4.” Her eyebrows rose making an adorably confused expression. She really wears her heart on her sleeve.

               “That’s why 24 hour diners were invented. Come on. After all that work, I know you must be hungry. I know a really good one.” I coaxed. She stood there for a moment just looking at me with a face that was almost expressionless. I could only keep my confidence up for so long. Not when she was looking so unenthused about the idea.

               Finally, she gave me a teasing smile. Her smile was so big it really showed off her squishy cheeks.  “You’re cute when you’re nervous." She laughed at my pout. "I could definitely go for some breakfast.”

 

 


End file.
